


Northern Downpour

by Mercia



Series: Under the Moon [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clairvoyance, Constellations, Crossover, Dreams, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Metaphors, Nightmares, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Red Room, Sequel, Stars, Torture, Two Shot, Wrackspurts, smiling is the best medicine, so is laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda's vision are always a week before... But who cares? They come everyday and are always the same. It doesn't matter. </p><p>So when the moon comes to her early,  Wanda grasps it and doesn't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

_It starts early, usually they only come a week before. Wanda's visions won't fail her though... They never do, she holds on to that thought. She's stronger than these men that sit outside her door, it's laughable really that she a girl- a woman, a child- could kill them if she wanted but she won't, so she let's them trap her. However these lead wall that contain her can break her, they smile and whisper. Wanda can hear their noises leaking out, escaping their throats, low moans of sick deprived men. And she hears her brothers sobs, and screams of fury! But she won't cover her ears. Oh no! Because even these blank walls won't stop her from seeing his heart torn out, even the "soundproofed" barriers won't muffle his gasps when he chokes on his own lungs!_

_It's always a week's notice she gets before they come._

_One week before she becomes their pig._

_It doesn't make a difference, she dreams of them everyday, It's always the same._

_So when the moon comes to her early,  Wanda grasps it and doesn't let go._

**...**

 

_One month before._

 

She starts dreaming about the moon. It's been so long since she's seen it. So pale and shiny and reflecting hope in the dark. Wanda likes the dark, it's hopeful in it's own way in that she will not have to be afraid of the probing people and the suffocating lights. Dreams of the moon only come during sleep, during the dark.

The moon is dancing and smiling and laughing. The moon hides herself and finds herself struck with wonder and awe. The moon walks with a mischievous Sun who bleeds and hurts. The moon heals with gentle kisses and embraces.

 

The moon stitches her wounds and mends tattered clothes and soothes her headaches. Wanda feels as free as she can, trapped in a cage.

...

 

_Twenty-eight days before_

 

Today she dreams of the moon again. She sits beside her when the moon opens her eyes to harsh lights for the first time. She witnesses Mischief burning with fear and faith, leaving her Moon.

 

Even though Wanda knows that Moon isn't hers, not really.

 

 Not yet.

...

 

Sometimes Moon is silent, thinking about nothing and allows Wanda to think out loud, maybe she listens. Though not to Wanda, because all this has come to pass, but to everyone. She teaches Wanda about fantastic beasts that make people think her mad. Sometimes, when Moon speaks, Wanda pretends that she's talking to her and they converse.

 

It's real but it's not. At times, Wanda wonders if she herself is real. She may as well be all pretend, nobody will remember her except the moon.

 

But who will ask the moon?

...

_Twenty-one days before._

 

A storm surrounds the moon. She howls but the ice spits on her face. Moon has a mother and a father, they are both beautiful and grey. They are on a journey together... As a _family_. A warmth spreads in Wanda's chest and she hasn't smiled in a long while so it feels so _good._  

 

The moon giggles, she's so young really, and Wanda wants to hold her head up. But she can't, so instead Wanda laughs with her and hopes she is safe and happy and well.

 

Even though deep down, Wanda knows that's impossible. Why else would she dream about a the moon? It's the first this has occurred to her because really, all Wanda can think about is tragedy. 

 

But today she sees nothing of the sort, it's all cheerful smiles and wide eyes. Thick woodland surrounds them, green covered in broken pillows of snow. Round trees with thick stumps and rough spines. There's light and the smell of roast chicken, buttery  potatoes and turnips and smoked fish, coming from the chimney of a cabin like home built from tinder. To Wanda, it's five steps from a home. Outside is a blue flag adorned with a yellow cross for a country Wanda can't quite remember- she has no such time for things so trivial as geography, only for dreams.

 

There is a road of potential heading back from the horizon, it says adventure and whispers to curiosity. It starts to snow again, but inside is magic. _Real magic_. Things that Wanda thought only she could do and more. It's fascinating; the first time Wanda's seen something so good and beautiful and bright from something that, to Wanda, is chaotic and malevolent. She can't quite smile yet, but she can wonder and wander around the possibilities of something that isn't always bad.

 

She doesn't cry her eyes closed at night now, so it's a start.

 

...

 

_Seventeen days before._

 

She doesn't dream of the moon today so Wanda tells her brother of her moon.

 

 It's a small relief to be honest (that the moon doesn't appear today). She's not sure if she can take the joy of a family dancing around her head for very long without wishing. _Wishing is very dangerous_.

 

"Wanda? Are you up?" It's Pietro, and Wanda has the urge to weep because its been ridiculously long since she's heard these words.

 

"Yes. How are you brother?" She says in reply, there's no need to be formal but it's been too long.

 

There's a light, hoarse chuckle, "I'm good little sister. Talk to me."

 

For some reason, this stumps her. What should she say to him, what can she share that won't be turned against her... Except this is her _brother!_ She has to tell him everything! And so she does. She shares her refuge the moon with him.

 

"Do you miss the moon?" She says finally, leaning against the wall like she knows Pietro is doing.

 

"I miss almost everything." He replies.

 

"I dream about her sometimes," _all the time,_ she doesn't say, "she's pretty and sparkling. Very clever, you know?"

 

He's confused, she can tell. "The moon? Are you sure?"

 

Wanda almost laughs. "Yes brother dear, the moon." She smiles and tilts her head back on the wall, cross legged, hiding her affection and sincerity with sarcasm. "A little girl with big eyes and a soft laugh and magic. Real magic. And many adventures!"

 

He's already hooked, so he says, "Tell me more, Wanda."

 

Because it's a relief to talk about someone else's happy life, rather than their own mere documentations, files and experimentation records.

 

"Well, she has beautiful mother and father. And light, starry hair; and big silver eyes. She's very curious and adventurous." It surprises her how much she can say about a little girl she has never met.

 

"How old is she, about our age?"

 

"No, maybe three or four. Very little." This is selfish. She knows, if they're listening- which they always are- they'll find her moon(hunt her really) and make her _disappear_ like them. But she almost doesn't care, she wants so badly for moon to be _real_ and to see her that it doesn't matter.

 

"What's it like, when you see her? Is it sunny or green?" He doesn't realise that all this is true, maybe because it's not some sort of tragedy.

 

She's walking a thin line. "It's almost never sunny," she forces a laugh, "always grey skies and light drizzly rain. Lots of trees and grass though, she likes to climb the trees to the top and catch invisible creatures. And wade through ponds and splash around in mud."

 

He does heave a laugh, "Sounds like us before..." He stops himself, " when we were young." Even though they should still be, but they're not.

 

"Yes it does, doesn't it. But all little children are like that at that age." She pauses, "I think, I think she's on holiday though."

 

"Where?" This is all just a fairytale to him.

 

"Hmmm, somewhere amongst mountains and trees, covered in snow with long twisty roads. It's very cold there, and has many of snow storms. Oh! And a small wooden cabin with a little flag; blue with a yellow cross. And-"

 

"Oh, we went there once, before mother and father died, on holiday... Remember? That's Sweden." He sighs wistfully.

 

But she can't _remember._ "Oh, yes. Of course."

 

"We were six at the time. Well I turned seven before we left, but you... Only on the way back." She can tell he's smiling, "You were so annoyed."

 

"Ah, I remember now!" Liar. _You little liar, liar, liar_.

 

"Anyways, carry on Wanda."

 

"Well, she's looking for something. Her and her family. They're looking for something. A um... Horned Cracked Sornack? Er no, that isn't it. A Crinkled Horned Sorkack? Er..." How can she not remember?!

 

"A Crumple Horned Snorkack?" He suggests helpfully.

 

"Yes! How did you know brother?" Because she's curious, maybe just _maybe-_

 

"Just a feeling. I think I've heard of it before."

 

_Maybe he sees the moon too!_

 

"Probably when we went on holiday."

 

 _Oh_. "Oh." Nevermind. "A-anyways, I didn't dream about her today, but I hope she's okay."

 

He's silent... Thinking about it. "She's real... Like your other dreams? Like the- one of your visions?"

 

"Yes Pietro. I think so."

 

There's a clatter and a _squeal._ Pietro's door has opened, its his turn to play _pig._ He doesn't protest as much anymore(or they'll hurt his little sister) so there's a short struggle and a few grunts.

 

She really shouldn't. But she can't help herself- she almost stops it from escaping but she can't. She's oh _so, so, so selfish_ , but she says," She's got _magic,_ like us. She's powerful too, Pietro! She's _real, I saw her!"_

 

There's silence before, "You big idiot Wanda. What have you _done_?!" She knows he's crying now... She's crying too.

 

There's a metallic clang as his door slams, and a click when it locks. Then hers is crashed open and she's yanked up by her hair. "I'm _sorry!"_ She cries, to her brother and to her moon.

 

Her lovely, lovely moon.

...

 

When will her moon come back?

...

_Fourteen days before._

 

It's been three days, three days since she's heard Pietro and four days since she's seen the moon. Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut? And now she's sat on this damned chair again.

 

"Miss Maximoff... I'll ask you again- this is getting tiresome- Who is this... This moon, no, this powered child you refer to?" Because it sounds _ridiculous_ when he says it like that. Dr Strucker paces the room slowly.

 

"I told you! I don't know!" She's too cowardly to lie anyways, "I've been having those visions about her for several days, maybe weeks."

 

"DON'T LIE TO ME BITCH!" He's screaming and it hurts, she can feel the walls vibrating from her stress. They should stop. This is dangerous! Where is her brother or Moon to calm her? Strucker takes a breath. "Turn it on." He leaves the room.

 

A thousand volts hit her. And she's struck by a sharp hum that slices through her. Wide eyes and short, shallow gasps. A low, silent scream from a hoarse throat. One, two three tears leak from her eyes, clamped shut.

 

_One for Pietro._

_And then her moon._

_And herself, of course._

 

Oh, she's done. So, so, done.

 

She dreams of the moon again, she learns her name.

 

She's backtracked. The moon is younger and she cannot see. The mischievous sun tired and not so sunny anymore, but slowly getting brighter.

 

_"It's Luna. It means moon. Did you know?"_

_The moon smiles, the kind that lets you know everything there is to know about that person whilst embracing them. It's kind and warm._

 

"Well, are you willing to tell us?"

 

Wanda blinks, her whole body aches. But she's okay, her moon has visited her again.

 

"What's the child's name? What does she look like? How old is she, Wanda? TELL ME!"

 

She can feel her resolve breaking, ( _"Did you know?"_ ) so Wanda listens for her moon.( _Yes. I think I did know, all along._ ) But she can be brave! She can have courage! "I told you," Her voice hardens, "I. Don't. Know." The light flickers and glass shatters around her, everything is so loud. All she can think of is protecting _her moon_.

 

"Take her back. She's unstable. Now!"

 

She feels her limp body being seized and dragged back to her prison cell (did she ever leave it?).

 

None of this matters though, because she was brave today. _Pietro will be proud_. She saved her moon. (Luna.)

...

 

Pietro is annoyed at her, she ignores him though. She knows that he's secretly pleased.

 

...

 

_Ten days before._

 

She knew it. She couldn't dream about something so light and beautiful like Luna without tragedy as the reason. There's only fractured snapshots, like an old disposable camera, scattered around. She tries to close her eyes and breathe. Big mistake, the dream flashes before her eyes again. But she can't seem to open them.

 

_A child lies on the ground clutching her mother._

_Blood splatters on the ground, a shrill scream._

_The blow of a gun shot._

_"Mummy!"_

_"Stupify! Protego!"_

_"Take the child."_

_An emblem; a red skull with many limbs._

 

Wanda sits up. The symbol of terror she knows so well, stamped onto every camera, every file, every wall. Even her own clothes. Did she do this?!

 

No, she can't have. She didn't give them nearly enough information... _Right?_

...

 

She couldn't sleep that night, and she can't sleep the next night, or the one after.

 

They end up overdosing her with morphine (Well it isn't really an overdose if it's on purpose, is it?).

 

...

 

_Seven days before._

 

Still no dreams of the moon. Again.

 

No real sleep. Again.

 

Suspicious injections. Again

 

No Luna. Again

 

...

 

Still nothing. Again.

 

_"Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock."_

 

...

 

_Five days before._

 

Finally, Wanda's moon comes to visit. She isn't sure it's worth it.

 

Her hair is tied in two identical plaits, she holds a serious expression of narrowed eyes and licks a drop of blood from her lips, her fists are clenched and bruised. And a girl with stringy brown hair and hazel eyes has a similar stance. Luna's about five, she still is the moon, but she's very different. A row of other little girls surrounds them, standing silently in compliance. 

 

But the other girl is taller, leaner and -however faster Luna is from the other girl, she hasn't the strength or ferocity- soon she's trapped in a headlock. The girl looks for confirmation (to kill the struggling Luna?), a tight-lipped handler nods once, Luna gasps for breath and shuts her eyes.

 

There's a flash and the other girl is sent flying, crashing into a concrete wall. There's a distinct snap, the girl twitches her fingers, blinks a few times and coughs. But she can't get back up.

 

It doesn't matter if she was dead before, because she will be.

 

At least she's 'safe', she tries to tell herself. Wanda prays again and again. She was never really religious, but she has to believe there's something, anything.

...

 

_Four days before._

There's a colourful glissando, a haunting melody in F major starts to echo through a studio of mirrors. Wanda struggles to identify her moon among the rows of identical little girls _(dolls),_ but there she is, smiling happily as though she hadn't sentenced a little girl to death. None of the others smile, no, they have blank expressions and a coat of sweat upon their foreheads. They all move in sync, deadly and paralysing, like an army of wind-up ballerinas. Their arms go up majestically in unison and they spin in their little rows, without ever bumping into one another.

 

They're all the same: blank, faceless, clockwork, perfect.

 

But her moon is sparkling, a wide eyed grin plays on her face and her movements flow with a genuine grace. Her magic is _singing._

 

Even when she slips off her point shoes, and her feet are bloody with blisters, that smile doesn't fall from her face.

 

Wanda can only smile back.

...

 

_Three days before._

 

She classroom looks so _American,_ there's world maps hung on the walls, a whiteboard at the front and a projector on a table. But it's not the setting which reminds Wanda of the people that destroyed her family, that she loathes. Oh no! It's the words the girls repeat over and over and over again obediently, from those American films meant for, well children... But not like this! Not with the intent tho induce fear.

 

" _If you let me stay, I'll keep house for you. I'll wash and sew and sweep and cook._ "  Wanda never liked _Snow White_ anyways.

 

The light of Wanda's moon gets slowly darker with each word softly spoken. The film clicks off, the girls blink slowly like wooden puppets. And moon paints a smile on her pretty face.

 

"That can't be good for keeping away the _wrackspurts."_ She whispers to another girl. But this girl doesn't shine like the moon, so she shrugs, blank faced, and walks away. "Well, I'm sure if I smile, they can't get me!"

 

Her moon is left alone, she uses her fingers to stretch the corners of her mouth up.

...

 

 _Two days before_.

 

Today, the Americans attack. Like always, they destroy everything in their path. So she curls up, covers her ears, squeezes her eyes shut and waits for the chaos to stop. It's okay though, the facility is heavily armed and nothing gets past Hydra. It's nice to know she's being so well protected, but a part of her doesn't feel as relieved as it should. But she can't allow the Americans to _win._ She'd rather they both lose than both winning. The compound is destroyed though, so they have to be moved too another circus. That's okay though.

 

Wanda finds her moon sleeping today. One arm hugs her knees and the other is cuffed to the metal frame of the bed, where the mattress is more like a thin crashmat.

 

 _"Goodnight moon_." Wanda says.

...

 

_One day before._

 

The road is bumpy and Wanda estimates that they have eighteen hours left by truck.

 

"What time is it?" she asks the guard.

 

He looks to his wrists, hesitates, before giving a calculated answer, "We'll be not be stopping for a while." He smiles grimly, "You'll be staying in here of course."

 

Wanda snorts softly. "Thank you." she sasses. The guard makes no attempt to reply.

 

In the meantime, she'll amuse herself. But with what?

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock goes her mind clock.

She really has no other sense of time other than this imaginary beat which she doesn't keep track of. Tock tick tock. They're gone but they've left the light on, so she counts the number of times it flickers instead. Wanda doesn't know Morse code but sometimes she imagines that a friend is communicating with her _, we're coming... Hold on... We'll save you... Pietro's fine... You're going to be okay.  She makes the light flicker back in response._

_Please hurry!_

 

 


	2. Part Two

Luna really has remarkable hearing.

Sometimes the academy likes to test the students with small assessments, so she's bound to a chair, blindfolded and there's a timed bomb somewhere in the left hand corner of the room. She lets out a high whistle and let the echoes of sound bounce back of the walls. In her mind she's mapping out every detail of the room, she's oddly at ease with this situation... Like she's well practiced in it and this is just a drill. She's always been able to do this. Aha! An exit just behind her. Luna's not too strong physically but the zip ties snap off. She has no time to take off the blindfold. She has only ten seconds left, she knows it's a real bomb- Red Room has no room for quitters. Then it's a simple three second lock pick and she's out with six seconds to spare. She slams the door and seals the toxic gas that's surely been released.

She gets the second fastest in the academy's history... Just behind a girl called Natalia whose status has long been (deactivated). 

The handlers nod in praise and she feels giddy with adrenaline.   
…

Luna loves adventures… even when she knows she'll get into trouble. But the problem is… she's too curious really. But it's fine, it won't matter if she doesn't get caught- and she won't. Besides, she knows that she's Madam Yelena's favourite and she intends to exploit that, just a little. 

She decides to take three lefts and two rights down the maze of long corridors and concrete walls. Aha! Somewhere she hasn't explored yet! There's a one-way glass apparition into a meeting room and there's people talking inside. One of them is Madame Yelena, there are also four others in the room that Luna doesn't recognise, but she does however, recognise the wrackspurts that buzz around their ears frantically. What are they talking about? Even with her superior hearing, Luna still cannot hear their conversation. 

She should probably just go but… there's an air vent that she knows leads to the ceiling above the meeting. Once again, Luna's curiosity gets the better of her. 

Of course the vent is impossibly sealed off, this doesn't deter Luna however because she knows a little wishful thinking does the trick. So she squeezes her eyes shut and channels all her thoughts into a specific thought. Sure enough, there's a spark and the entrance to the vent tunnel clangs to the ground, along with four metal nails. And then Luna crawls through.

The vent is actually extremely narrow, even with Luna's small form, she still has to crawl on her elbows and her stomach. The cool metal keeps her alert but burns her hands and knees. But it's just a little further now, she can hear their voices talking; gruff erratic voices and Madame Yelena's classy yet firm tone. Luna doesn't dare go any closer to the exiting vent, she knows that Madame Yelena would surely catch her.

"Strucker… to how's the compound, still up and running?" Madame says.

There's a sharp reply.

"Yes of course! Silly us. So insensitive of me!" It's all in fun but Luna recognises a dangerous lilt to her voice that usually only appears when one of her friends have done something wrong.

"How's the academy then, Belova? Any potential Widows? Maybe one will actually be successful this time." The voice jibes, Luna knows there'll be trouble soon.

She can hear Yelena gritting her teeth and her heart rate increasing. "Why are you even here? We all know you think the academy's a waste of Hydra's funds, even though it's better than that foolishness you dream up." 

"Well it is about time for an age of miracles, Belova. And I just needed to refuel, besides… I have no ill intentions towards you."

"Are you sure?" Madame Yelena's warning question. It usually means someone is about to-

There's a bang and a smack. 

"Are you sure that you don't need anything from me?" There's a pause. "Tell me the truth Strucker."

"Oh Yelena… you wouldn't kill me. My work is too valuable for Hydra. My guard is expendable, I'm not. Not even to you."

"Okay then. But neither am I. So tell me."

Another bang.

"I need the truth serum formula. Heard one of yours had it last. And now we're even."

"Sorry Strucker. Unfortunately, Natalia had it last. And she kept it." The way Yelena says it is filthy… as if it's cursed. 

"Well, I think I'll spend the night here anyway. If you're extending your hospitality." 

"Of course." 

The rest of the meeting is jittery banter that Luna grows bored of easily. She crawls back out the vent, closes it clumsily, and wanders off. She doesn't even flinch at the sight of the two dead guards in the meeting room. 

…

Luna has decided to miss her ballet class today, she's pretty clever and a very good dancer so she knows she can catch up. Besides, she likes to explore more. This time she decides to go outside… Only, all the exits are guarded. So instead, Luna goes looking around the academy for an opening, unguarded window, which is harder than you would expect. It takes about what feels like half an hour of searching, climbing over metal support beams on ceilings and crawling past security desks before she can finally find one.

It's small, maybe slightly smaller than the size of a shoe box, but whatever, she can manage. Outside it's already starting to go dark and theirs a six to seven foot drop from the window to the concrete assault. Taking a deep breath, Luna squeezes her eyes shut and wriggles through and off the edge. Two remarkable things happen: one, the window seems to expand, just a little to accommodate her; and two, despite her awkward falling position, Luna can feel the air slowing her down and time halting enough for her to land safely on both feet. She should probably be the slightest bit worried but she's not. She'll just dismiss it to the wrackspurts messing with her mind and the light playing tricks. 

It seems to be some sort of quarantined loading bay, there are those funny octopus symbols (Which means Hydra which is good and they will change the world.)painted on the four lorries that are parked here, and around eight of the scary soldiers walking around with guns. They're all half asleep though and one of them, Luna can tell, needs to go to the loo, none of them seem to have seen her though. There's a soft white light emitting from two of the lorries and all of the soldiers seem to be both gravitating away and forcing themselves towards them. Therefore, Luna concludes, the most interesting things must be in there. 

Finally, the soldier-who-needs-to-go finally allows himself the privilege of going to the toilet, conveniently he is guarding the door of the closest truck. Without hesitating, Luna makes a mad dash for handle and slips inside. The guards must be incredibly bad or incredibly lazy because none of them really do anything. Oh well, Luna decides, that she must just be very, very smart. 

It's very bright, the walls are a pasty white and most of the inside is sectioned off by an invisible force-field. There's also very few nargles but a whole nest full of wrackspurts.

Oh! And there's a girl.

…

Usually, Wanda can tell who steps inside her area; if they are friendly (Which is never) or if they are hostiles (about eighty-nine percent of the time). This time, she can hear the footsteps, the shallow pants and the incessant mutterings but there is no real presence (that she can detect anyways). So she feigns sleep… Until she hears a, "Hi! What're you doing here? Are you trapped? Are you going to join the school?" With a jolt, Wanda realises that this is her moon.

My Moon. Willing herself silently, Wanda slowly sits up. "Hello," she says, "my name is Wanda. Where am I? Is this a school?"

"Hullo Wanda, I'm Luna. Don't you know you're at the Красный академия номер? Why are there soldiers trapping you? Are you a bad person?"

Oh her moon is so precious and so, so tiny. And bright, her eyes twinkle like the night sky and her hair is pure like it has been laced with moon-rays. Wanda would do anything to see the moon and the stars again.

"They're… I'm not… trapped. I- they're p-protecting me." She stutters it out like the lie it is. She probably shouldn't lie, she should probably tell her to run away… that these people are corrupt and evil and would not hesitate to hunt her down and kill her. That, whatever this Red Room Academy is, it's not a normal, safe school for children to learn and grow… no, it's a programme designed to turn her beautiful little moon into a clockwork doll. She's had enough dreams to figure that out.

"Oh. Okay. Well, they aren't doing a very good job of it. I just sneaked in here and I'm a little girl!" Luna says exasperatedly.

" No, they are not very good guards. But you are probably very clever Luna." Luna, It feels nice on her tongue, feels right. Wanda chuckles, maybe she and Pietro have a chance of escaping after all. "How old are you Luna?" 

"I'm six. How old are you, Wanda?"

"I'm not sure. What's the date today? What year is it?"

"Erm… I think it might be… I don't know but it is very cold so it must be winter. That's how I know I'm six because I've spent two winters here!" She grins proudly.

"I think I must be seventeen then, Luna." Wanda smiles, It's a little half hearted, but one all the same.

"You have loads of wrackspurts in here. You should probably get rid of them, they're not good for thinking." She suddenly announces.

Aha! One of the many curiosities of her moon. "What is a wrackspurt?" Wanda already knows, but the way her moon's eyes light up is just magical.

"Oh, they're these little creatures that buzz inside your ears and cloud up your brain with worry and little things that are silly!" She says in one breath. "I'm the only one that can see them though." She trails off in a whisper.

"Well, how do you get rid of them?" Wanda says, playing along.

"That's easy! You just have to smile really, really hard and concentrate really hard on smiling and then you have to wish really hard for them to go away!" She exclaims, "Like this." She the proceeds to grin. It gets bigger and bigger until it become ridiculous- like borderline clown face ridiculous. "You try!"

So, Wanda crosses her legs and starts smiling, stretching her mouth wider and wider and "Wider!" Until her face muscles start to hurt and she feels like a buttered up care-bear.

"No! You've done it wrong! Look, I'll do it with you." And then they start to stretch their beams more and more until it's almost a grimace and more and more until Luna breaks and is rolling on the floor laughing. "You look so silly!"

"So do you!" Wanda gasps back between her own guffaws.

"It was like one of those cartoon clowns! And-" She start, interrupted by her own cackles.

"Are you sure that it got rid of the wrackspurts?" 

"Absolutely, and I am really clever." Luna replies. Which now that she thinks about it, her mind does feel clearer.

"Thank you Luna." Wanda says.  
…

They've been sitting there for a long time when Luna asks, "D'you want to go outside?"

"I'm sorry Luna, I can't. There are still the guards outside, I'm not allowed." And there is also a barrier that is keeping me prisoner.

"Don't worry, I can get us out. I'm really very clever. If I squeeze my eyes and wish really, really hard, I can make the barrier go away. It's my power!"

"No Luna! Don't. They will hurt you!" Because she can't risk losing Luna. Wanda cannot risk losing this kind little girl who has given her hope. And she won't be that selfish anymore.

"Don't worry… It's fine! I won't get caught besides Hydra is good and they will change the world and I'm Madame Yelena's favourite so I'll be fine! Nobody's gonna ever hurt me!" 

"No!" But it's too late. The barrier is down.

Luna slips her hand in hers. It's warm and comforting and nice. Wanda doesn't want this to ever end. "Come on, let's go! I want to watch the stars!" Wanda let's herself be dragged out, it's cold, yes but it's worth it. The endless dark, the cold breeze, the stars and oh the moon! So shiny and round and bright. Remarkably, the guards all seem to be in some sort of suspicious slumber. But they're magical girls, it doesn't matter.

It's just the night, Luna and her. She'll show Pietro later.

…

Lying against each other in the dirt, Wanda tells Luna about the stars. There are stories in the night sky and they are painted in the stars. 

"That's Gemini- my favourite. He reminds me of Pietro and I."

"Who's Pietro?" Luna asks.

"He's my twin brother and I love him very much." She replies, "Gemini are twins in the stories like us."

Luna nods carefully, "Where is he, your Pietro? He's in there," She points to another dimly lit truck that's hardly visible in the winter night, "isn't he? Let' go get him too!"

"He's… He's asleep." But in all honesty, who really knows, but Wanda thinks that maybe now she has cause to be selfish and… Why should he get to have her as well? He's your brother… not your enemy…

"Oh… alright then. My favourite star is that one." She points to a particularly bright star that, after squinting a little, Wanda recognises it as the North Star. "We learnt about it in school yesterday, so if I ever get lost I know how to come back here- to safety. It means I always know where north is."

Here? Safe? Wanda has to refrain from saying this. After all, she's much too young to understand these things. Instead, she just says, "cool. But,"she bites her lip and hesitates," wouldn't it be fun to just wander and get lost, exploring the unknown?" 

Okay, so maybe the sentence is a little too complicated for a six year old because Luna just tilts her head lightly.

"Hmmm. Yes... But I would have to go back and record my discoveries, wouldn't I? And it could be dangerous… and the Academy is my home!"

Wanda doesn't know how to reply to this little girl… she just nods. 

A long wail of a bell rings- it reminds Wanda of a short air-raid alarm. "What's that?"

"Oh, it's the bell for dinner! I wish they served pudding! I've got to go, remember how to keep away the wrackspurts!"

There's a lot to be said, but not now, maybe another time, if there is one. But Wanda knows Luna's strong and maybe strong enough.

"Okay. Bye Luna." No! Don't leave yet!

"Bye!"

"Bye. Stay safe." Please escape. You're the moon, be free! You can survive. 

…

It's been another month since she met the moon. But Wanda still sees her, but she doesn't have to dream.

"What do you mean you met her, Wanda?" He snipes playfully at her, "And you didn't even wake me up?!"

"Sorry but she's my friend, you can't have her… and it was a probably several whole weeks ago!" Wanda replies teasingly. 

"You were still annoyed about the holiday thing, weren't you? It's not my fault I was born twelve minutes before you, oh little sister." 

"Shut up, Pietro." Love you, big brother… and my moon 

Because this is okay. Well, she isn't really okay per say, but they're fine. She hasn't seen her brother in ages but they're smiling and -god forbid - laughing. Her head is held high and she thinks that her moon is probably dancing among the stars too. They haven't fallen down… And for now it's enough.

'Hey moon, please forget to fall down.  
Hey moon, don't you go down.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This two- shot is now complete. Please leave reviews! Thank you for reading (no seriously, the fact that you bothered to finish this is really amazing to me).   
> As always, I hope you enjoyed this and I love you guys.(Mwah!)  
> -Mercia
> 
> p/s- Can anyone tell me how to use italics on this website??? I'm struggling. -_-'

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Mercia  
> xx


End file.
